Broken and Wounded
by cabotfet-ish-70
Summary: Alex returns from Africa to surprise Olivia. But who will be the one surprise?
1. Chapter 1

FF: Broken and Wounded

**This something NEW that pop-up in my mind and just had to write it.**

It was a hot summer afternoon when Alex hit the city grounds of New York. She has been in Africa working for the International Criminal Court in area of conflict. She did all she could in a year and six months she was there, but she needed to come back home now, she was home sick and she missed Olivia terribly and she had to admit to herself the she was Olivia sick more than home sick. She didn't announced her arrival and thought she would surprise Olivia, so that is the first place she will go, it was a Sunday so Olivia should be home if she hasn't been called in.

Alex hail a cab and the cabbie loaded her luggage in the back trunk. Giving the address to the cabbie they went on there way throw the hustle and bustle the was New York City.

20 minutes and they were there. Alex looked out and saw Olivia near the entrance of her building but she wasn't alone there was a woman she never seen before talking in very close quarters with Olivia. She remain in the cab and observed them her heart beating Million beat per second.

Olivia came back from a run to the bakery in the corner got some fresh bread to accompany with a simple dinner for one she was going to prepare for herself.

As she approach the entrance of her building she heard her name called.  
"Detective Benson!" she look up to see her latest Special Victim. Smiling Olivia greeted the woman. She is a stunning Honey blonde hair and tall with clear skin tone. "Vanessa how are you?" Olivia greeted emphatically.

" I am better taking one day at the time." answered Vanessa

" Good, you looking much better." Olivia observed.

" Thanks to you and all the support you gave me, actually that's why i'm here. I want to thank you personally ." The woman said shyly.

" You don't have to thank me it's my job." Olivia answered with a smile.

" And you do it well, but it's got to be hard to do it everyday."

" it is but someone has to do it." Olivia finished fishing out here keys from her pocket.

"Well thanks God for people like you," The woman step forward and hugged Olivia and give her a kiss on the cheek." Thank You!" Olivia was taken by surprise but she returned the hug and smiled at the woman. Vanessa took a step back and wave goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. Unknowing to anyone but the cab drive of the woman watching from the cab across the streets.

Alex watch with a breaking heart as the woman embraced Olivia and kissed her in the cheek. She was too late Olivia has moved on. But what did she really expect she has been in and out Olivia life several time and has been lucky to reconnect with her on those times she made a choice to go to Africa cause she felt is was something she needed to do, she thought Olivia understood that. But how much understanding can a person give? Alex resign herself to the lose and licking her wounds she asked the cab driver to take to the nearest Hotel.

Alex checked into her room and the bell boy deposited her luggage in the room and left. Alex world crumble in a mater of second. She flip on the hotel bed with a plop and and cried for her lose. What she have lost was not just the love of her life but the will, the will that Olivia provided in her, the will to do more, the will to find justice for victims even the will to keep on living when she thought she didn't have any left. What would she do now the it's all gone?

Hour and hour of flight had exhausted the ADA and she had a bad case of jet lag so she cried herself to sleep, her dream filled with images of a woman she will love forever.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 Face Off

Broken and Wounded 2 Face Off

Olivia came awake early the next morning ready to tackle the job at the precinct. She got dressed and left her apartment for the precinct there was still not much people in, she was always went straight to the coffee maker and stared brewing some coffee. The phone on her desk started ring and Olivia race to her desk to answer it.

" Special Victim Benson Speaking." Olivia answered all professional.

The line was silent no one answered. " Hello! Do you need some help?" Olivia said trying to make the caller say something but suddenly the line went dead.

"I guess not." Olivia said hanging up the phone and putting it on the cradle when she notice the caller ID. "Comfort Inn Manhattan S-117(212) 510-6048. " Olivia thought of calling back the number but instead she went in her computer and key in the name of the place and got and address. " 42 W. 35th St." she scribble it in a piece of paper went to retrieve her jacket and out the door.

Comfort Inn Suite-117

Alex drop the phone on the cradle like it was on fire stepped a five feet away and criss cross her arms over her chest like she was embracing herself or she suddenly felt to cold. She was Hoping that Olivia didn't pick the phone up or wasn't there yet but hearing her voice didn't make her feel anymore at ease. She wasn't ready to face the detective just yet, she really didn't know if she will ever be ready.

She decide to order some breakfast and take a shower, so she started with the shower first. Alex got all dressed in Jeans and tank every hair in place and well primed, But the sadness in her eyes could not be disguised.

Olivia approached the dark wood reception desk and ask the attendant for Suite- 117 and information of the client in said room. The receptionist seem a little reluctant and hesitated until the Detective produce her badge. "Look this is Police Business and I am sure that you don't want to obstruct Justice." Olivia said calm but strongly. The young woman proceed to look into the registry book.

" It's a one Alexandra Cabot." Said the rep reading for the log in her hands.

Olivia froze in place..."Alex?" She said stunned.

Why would Alex come back home and not contact her or even gave her a call? Well if what happen in the precinct was an attempt why would she hang up?  
Is Alex in some kind of trouble? Olivia mind was going through all possible questions but she had to know now! " Miss where to suite-117?" Olivia ask the rep.

" Straight down that hall make a left elevator 3 -3 rd Floor." Said the receptionist indicating the way.

Olivia headed in the direction indicated and promptly found the elevator, got in and punch 3 in the panel.

Suite- 117

Alex put the phone back in the hook finishing ordering some breakfast she probably won't eat. She walked to the window and look out at the city when the sound of a knock at the door distracted her." wow! thats what I call fast service." Said the blond heading to answer her room door. Upon reaching the door she started. " that was fas..." She stood shell shock at who was at the door.

TCB...

Note: Showdown in the next chapter and probably fireworks too. 


	3. Chapter 3 Are you Insane?

**Chapter 3** - _Are you insane?_

Alex was shook to see none other than Olivia Benson standing in the door of her Hotel room. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked trying to look all compose and collected.

" When did you get back?" Olivia answered her with another question.

" Last night." Alex answered simply.

"where you planning on calling or your were going to wait another 3 years?" Olivia said a little irritated. She new it was a low blow but she was a little piss right now.

"Eventually." Alex stated simply. She wasn't ready for this conversation but life seems to want to kick her in the ass lately.

Olivia stepped further into the suite and slam the door " Eventually!" walking back in Alex point of view. " Alex what is wrong? I thought we had something special between us? Was that a figment of my imagination? Answer me Dammit!" Olivia exclaimed.

With her head slightly cast down Alex spoke. "Who is she?"

" Who is who? Olivia asked confused.

" Your new girlfriend!" Alex said more loudly.

" My new what? Alex are you insane?" Olivia said thinking maybe Alex hit her head or something.

" I AM NOT INSANE AND I AM NOT BLIND!" Alex said raising her voice an octave." I saw you yesterday, I went to your Apartment right after I landed in New York, I wanted to surprise you and there you were with her Hugging and kissing in the front of your building." Alex said tears running down her eyes. Olivia made a mental note in her head " Vanessa."

" Is that her name?" Alex said sarcastically.

" Honey you got it all wrong" Olivia said to Alex.

" Don't call me that..please?" Alex pleaded.

" Why not? You are my Honey." Olivia said devilishly.

" This is funny too you? Does my pain amuse you!" Alex stated angrily at the fact the Olivia was showing no remorse.

" No counselor not your pain but your assumption does." Olivia finish grinning like cat.

" Assumption?' Alex said confused. Pacing up and down the tiny living room.

" Yes Alexandra Cabot Assumption, you know what they say about it, it makes and ass of you and me."

" What are you saying?" Alex asked know puzzled that she might have been wrong.

" What I am saying is that what you saw was not what you thought you saw. That young lady Vanessa was our last special victims and she came to say thanks and goodbye.

" Special Victims?" Alex said with a tone that could be described coming from a 5 year old. She proceed to put her hand in her face and hide her embarrassment.

Olivia went and kneel by Alex that was now sitting in one of the lounge chairs.  
" Honey look at me?" Olivia ask lifting Alex chin to meet her eyes. Alex looked at Olivia tears still running their course. Olivia wipe them away with her thumbs. " Alex honey I love you with all my heart and I will wait for you always and I missed you so much."

" I am sorry." Alex said looking at Olivia.

" It's ok sweetie." Olivia said and gave Alex a big smile.

" I don't know what happen...I guess I was... I don't know." Alex didn't know what else to say. "I love you and I miss you too."

"How much you missed me?" Olivia asked playfully.

Alex smiled for the first time that morning and stared at the brown beautiful eyes she sees in her dreams every night when she close hers. With a mischievous grin Alex gravitated closer to Olivia until their lips met in a hungry kiss. Alex release one year of pent up desire into Olivia's mouth. Olivia grab Alex of the lounge chair and Alex wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist." room?" While still kissing Alex pointed behind her and still ravishing each other mouth Olivia went in the direction Alex was pointing all along never coming apart from their heat kiss. They fell into the large king size bed peeling layer after layer of clothing flying every which way in the room giggles and laughter coming form both women.

After a while of marathon love making they laid in a Heep naked and sweaty holding each other, legs interlocking. Someone stomach growl interrupting their moment of serenity. " Hungry babe?" Ask Olivia tickling Alex bare stomach.

" I guess I am...oh shit Breakfast!" Alex got up and put on a rob and went to the door opened it and there was a cart with the breakfast she order. Pulling the cart in she took it to the bedroom. Olivia was patiently waiting for Alex in bed when she came in dragging the cart full of breakfast. " Lets eat!" Alex announced Slipping off her rob in the process.

" what for breakfast?" Olivia asked wagging her eyebrows.

" Breakfast is over there Missy!" Alex said giggling and slipping into the bed, immediately Olivia scoot over to Alex grabbing one of Alex breast she said. " I have mines right here." Said Olivia closing her lips around and erected nipple and let it fall of her lips with a flop. " But I can use some coffee." She finished reaching into the tray.

They ate in comfortable silence and when they were satisfied Alex accommodated everything in the cart and took it back where she had found it outside of the suite door. Alex returned to the bedroom and next to Liv.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Alex ask while running a finger across Olivia features.

" Technicality I am working, you see there was this mysterious caller this morning that just stayed silence over the phone, I figure she needed help and went looking for her and look who I found." Olivia said touching Alex cheek tenderly. And saw how Alex cast down her eyes.

Olivia got serious and asked. " Are you going to leave me again?"

"No." Alex answered.

"Do you trust me?"Olivia's next question.

" Yes." Alex answered.

"How long have we know each other?" Olivia's next question.

" 7 years." Alex answered.

" So don't you think its time you move in with me?"

"Yes!" Alex answered.

" And..." Olivia started looking deep into ocean blue eyes.

" And?" Alex asked expectantly.

" Would you give me the honor and be my wife?"

Alex was teary eyes by now and across across in the bed and into Olivia's arm. Crying and laughing at the same time she proceed to rain kiss on Olivia's face , neck, nose everywhere she can possibly kiss accentuating every kiss with a "yes."'

Well Thanks God! Olivia release an exaggerated breath. "I love you." Olivia said gazing at Alex full lips.

" I love you too." Alex finished closing the distance between them in a sensual kiss which lead them Flat on their backs into the king size bed for another round of love making.

The End

Thats all folk thanks for reading.


End file.
